Center for the Neurobiology of Addiction Treatment Pilot Studies Core Summary Dr. Sara Jones, Core Director The Center for the Neurobiology of Addiction Treatment (CNAT) Pilot Studies Program has proven to be an important mechanism for evolution of the Center by incorporating new and innovative project areas and technical expertise, and providing seed funding to junior investigators to help them obtain independent funding on their own. We are proposing a program with $30,000 available each year to fund one or two Pilot Projects. The selection process involves 1) a call for proposals and 2) analysis of the proposals by two non-Center reviewers, either from the External Advisory Board or ad-hoc scientists with particular technical or topical expertise relevant to the project. 3) The reviewers assign priority scores to the projects, and the highest scoring projects, usually 3-4, are 4) distributed to all Center investigators for evaluation, are discussed and rank- ordered by voting at one of the monthly Center meetings. This process provides the opportunity for open critique of Pilot Studies by all members of the Center, and often develops productive collaborative projects between CNAT and Pilot Study PI's. 5) Based on the rankings, final decisions for funding are made by the Pilot Studies Program Director. Rankings of pilot applications will be made according to the innovation and excellence of the research proposed, as well as its likely impact in the area of substance abuse research. Priority will be given to Studies that could have high impact, those most closely related to the theme of the Center, and those that may offer new technologies and research for future incorporation into CNAT.